


it takes two to slam

by sausaged



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausaged/pseuds/sausaged
Summary: "Sir, are you flirting with me?"Hajime raises an eyebrow before reaching for his wallet. "Well, I might be, depending on your answer."Iwaizumi visits a cafe.





	it takes two to slam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveclouds/gifts).



> to yuxi-- happy fucking birthday! this was not the fic i meant to gift to you. but it was born, so... here you go! you've been working hard lately... hopefully this will help you relax or something! also sorry it took so long; my computer was literally dead for a good week before hunny managed to revive it. :(
> 
>  
> 
> not beta'd; forgive me for all mistakes! i literally just pounded this all out in one go and threw it on here. hope you enjoy! :)

“Good morning, welcome to the Evergreen Cafe! Can I start you with a cup of coffee today?”

Hajime looks up at his server and nods silently before turning his attention back to the menu. The chatter in the cafe fades into soft background noise the moment he hears the gentle flow of coffee filling up his mug.

"I'll be back to take your order in a minute."

As his server sashays away with the half full coffee pot in one hand, Hajime peeks out from behind his menu to shamelessly ogle the round backside his server sports-- possibly the amazing results of years of volleyball but hey, what the fuck does he know? He's never met this server his whole life.

After a few more moments of looking at his menu, Hajime reaches over for his coffee mug pulling it close to breathe in the dark earthy aroma of life juice wafting up from it. If his six sense is correct, he will need the support of his caffeinated personality to get through the next two hours.

The first sip of his Heaven Elixir is enough to fill his HP bar to about a quarter, allowing him to finally fully open his eyes to look around the cafe. With a careful eye, Hajime drinks in the dainty cafe-- from the large windows and high ceilings, to the white wood of all the furniture and the soft sea foam green that lines the cabinet doors and baseboards. Bright, fresh, and simple. It really isn't a bad way to start your morning.

"How is your selection coming along?" A voice whispers softly into his ear.

Hajime's knee jerks and slams into the table. He hisses in pain before grabbing his knee with one hand and covering his ear with the other, his neck suddenly hot with embarrassment. "Do you do that with _all_ your customers?"

His server chuckles and it is sort of charming. "No, sir, only the ones who have eyes for me."

Hajime glares. "And why do you think I have eyes for you?"

"Just heard about it from the other server." His server points at another server across the store who is currently wearing the sleaziest and laziest (how?) grin on his face. How can someone who doesn't even comb their hair be allowed to work at a cafe that serves brunch? That server is hardly awake himself! "Well?"

Hajime's attention snaps back to his server who is giving him the sweetest smile known to mankind. If his smile was a real _physical_ thing that Hajime can take and extract something sellable out of it, the world's chocolate crisis would be averted. He looks down at his menu, ignoring the throb in his knee and the phantom tickle in his ear. "Uh... the Big Slam, please."

"Oh~ the Big _Slam_ , huh? A _very_ good choice, sir." The other server had somehow managed to saunter over with the grace of a cat while Hajime was looking at the menu. "I, myself, also enjoy a good _slam_ a few nights of the week. Always like to go out with a _slam_ at night, yanno? But one during the day? Rather daring, might I say."

His server rolls his eyes at the Bedhead Server. "Kuro, leave the man be. There's nothing wrong with enjoying a slam in the morning. In fact, I had one this morning."

Something about the whole conversation makes Hajime's neck itch with heat again. He clears his throat before taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes flicker to a glint of silver on the Bedhead Server's vest-- _Kuro_. Quickly, his eyes flicker over to his server's only to find... nothing other than some sort of pin that resembles to a planet (the dead giveaway was the ring around it). A feeling that cannot possibly be disappointment rolls in his stomach. It could be because he is still waiting for his server to take the rest of his order instead of bickering with the other server. "Aren't you going to ask me how I like my eggs?"

"Over _hard_ , I bet--"

"Kuro!" A chef with pink hair emerges from the staff swing doors hisses, waving frantically. "Ms. Shibata is asking for you on the phone. _Again._ "

The other server smirks before sauntering away towards the kitchen, raising a hand as he disappears behind the swing doors.

Uncomfortable silence falls upon them for a beat before his server coughs to break it. "How would you like your eggs done, sir?"

"Scrambled, please."

"Toast?"

"Marbled with butter."

"Jam?"

Hajime glances at the small silver pin on the lapel of his uniformed vest again and something spurs him to make a reference to an old American cartoon for no apparent reason. " _Space_ Jam."

At that, Hajime watches as his server's expression dissolves into something between extreme affection and extreme bedroom eyes. Hajime supposes his server got his attempt at the reference.

And needless to say, that expression is... _extreme._

His server recovers with a smile before repeating his order politely and excusing himself with a bow, only to return momentarily to fill his coffee.

"Would you like more sugar?"

"No, thanks."

His server looks as if he wants to say something, but closes his mouth with a smile before wandering off to assist some other customers instead.

Hajime can't help but wonder what his server had wanted to say... although he has a feeling that he will be hearing about it shortly.

The rest of his brunch continues without a hiccup-- his eggs are perfectly fluffed and his toasted buttered with precision. His Big Slam of sausage links, thick ham slices, and thick sliced American bacon leaves his stomach singing psalms to the heavens.

Hajime enjoys a few more moments of silence with his Heaven Elixir before drinking the rest in a big gulp and gets up to head towards the cash register.

 

"So. How was your meal with us today?" His server says with a smile.

Hajime nods. "Not bad, I guess."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing you again soon?"

"Probably."

As his server pushes some buttons on the register, Hajime gathers up his courage to strike up a conversation with his server. "Hey, I... uh... never got your name. It seems like you're the only one not wearing a name tag here."

"Sir, are you flirting with me?"

Hajime raises an eyebrow before reaching for his wallet. "Well, I might be, depending on your answer."

His server's eyes twinkle. "It's Oikawa Tooru, sir. And don't worry; your brunch is on me today."

"Ah, well. Thank you very much." He's a fucking grown man-- he really shouldn't be fucking blushing at the way his server seems to light up this whole cafe. He coughs into his fucking fist before looking up at his server again who seems to be surveying him with his doe-like eyes and tilting his head cutely (as if he knows exactly how good he looks with that 75 degree angle). "Perhaps... we can do dinner tonight?"

"Oh, of course!" His server gasps delightfully, quick to snatch Hajime's receipt from his hand and hastily scribbling something down on the back of it. He hands the slip to Hajime, hands bumping. For a moment, Hajime feels the smooth surface of warm metal brushing against his hand. "I hope it's not too expensive of a place to go on our date... but well, I did buy you brunch."

Hajime narrows his eyes at this, looking down at the receipt with a frown. "Did you plan this?"

"The moment you walked through those doors," his server grins. "Well, you better be off now! You've got a hot date waiting for you tonight. Doubtlessly, you'll need approximately 5 hours to fix your attire before being able to walk next to him!" His server steers him in the direction towards the door before shooing him off and subtlety blowing him a kiss before heading back towards the kitchen with a skip in his step.

Something about this sort of makes Hajime's stomach curl with warmth that spreads to the tips of his fingers and toes, and he wonders if he is possibly _the_ luckiest man alive at the moment.

 

 

***

"I don't know _why_ you like to pretend we don't know each other every time I walk into _your_ cafe-- literally all of your workers know we are married."

Tooru shushes him and tuts while waving a finger in Hajime's face. "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan... You don't seem to understand the idea of roleplaying! Making your partner fall in love with you all over again is part of the fun of a long term relationship! Discovering new things about each other... rediscovering what you already know and love and appreciating it more...! The whole works!"

Hajime rolls his eyes before swinging an arm around Tooru's shoulders and pulling him close. "You're such a fucking twat." 

Tooru smiles and Hajime recalls the same smile from earlier that day, haloed by the sun pouring through the large windows and lighting up the whole cafe. "You love me."

"I do." The embarrassment was worth it all, he supposes, when it makes Tooru happy, even though he’s never been a great actor. Hajime holds up Tooru's left hand, fingers rolling the warm silver band on Tooru's ring finger, lacing their fingers together before kissing Tooru's hand. "I do."

The way Tooru sighs and melts against him, Hajime knows that he does too.

 _Space Jam_ plays on in the background, and neither of them really remember what it was about in the morning other than it involved some sort of… _slam_.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a reference to denny's _Grand Slam_. so was the menu item. subsequent slams referred to another type of... _slam_.


End file.
